


Vaar'tur Shekemi Akaan

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Haat Mando'ade, Jango is Mand'alor, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Mando Dooku, Mando Obi-Wan, Mando'a, New Mandalorians, Or rather former Jedi who are now Mandalorian, Politics, True Mandalorians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Kyr'staad attacked the city of Keldabe in the midst of peace talks between Satine Kryze and Jango Fett, the leaders of the New Mandalorians and the Haat Mando'ade respectively. Now, Kryze is dead, and Fett wields the Darksaber. What decisions will be made now that circumstances have changed so much?
Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570129
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Vaar'tur Shekemi Akaan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veltaio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veltaio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [indomitable heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651568) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



> Hi, y'all. This fic is the third in a series of I'm not certain how many. It was a lot of fun to write, and I hope y'all like reading it. The Mando'a translations are available in the notes below the fic.

Early the next morning, Jango's _o'r'shy'a briirud_ , his advisors, sat in his suite in _Be'Mand'alor Yaim_.

“ _Ni liniba kar'taylir tion'jor Kyr’tsaad ru urmakala val ru lise hiibir Keldabe_ ,” Jango growled as he looked around the suite. Dooku, Myles, and Silas sat on the luxurious sofas. Obi-Wan knelt on a plush cushion in front of Jango, while the _Mand'alor_ rubbed bacta into the wound where his Padawan braid had been. The teenling had elected to not use nanotech to regrow his hair. He had decided to allow the small bald patch to speak for who he was and what he had left to become him. 

A heavily-ladden tray rested on the table before them. The owner of the _Oyu'baat_ had sent the _kaitome_ for _lor'vram_. It was a meal fit for the _Mand'alor_ : hot _shig_ , two kinds of _pirpaak_ , a thick loaf of freshly baked _shuner_ with _uj'ayl_ to spread on it, and three kinds of fruit, including Obi-Wan's personal favorite, muja berries. 

“ _Ti ibac ad alori val, bic ru lise cuyir hubris_ ,” Myles said disdainfully, sipping at his _shig_. 

Obi-Wan tensed slightly, causing Jango to pause his bacta application to give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He had no regret for killing Pre Vizsla, and he would do so again if necessary, but it was not something he was ready to discuss so blithely.

The _Kyr'staad_ leader could not have been more than a year older than Obi-Wan himself, at the most. At thirteen, Obi-Wan was barely an adult in the eyes of harsh traditionalists like _Kyr'staad_ , and in the eyes of the _Haat Mando'ade_ , he was technically still a child for another five months. They were _ade_. It mattered little that both had been trained in combat since they could walk, they were still children. It made Vizsla's death more unfortunate, especially as _Kyr'staad_ was likely to make him into a martyr now.

“ _Mhi liniba kar'taylir val lenedat_ ,” Silas said, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. “ _Mhi liniba kar'taylir val ru copaani Kryze, gar, bintar, ra pakod haran_."

“ _Lorn borari o'r solegote mhi ru mar'eyi_ ,” Myles said. “ _Mhi vercopaani kaysh hibira meg mhi liniba kar'taylir_.”

Jango grunted, glancing down at Obi-Wan, who had yet to change out of his simple sleep-clothes and into his _beskar'gam_. He had laundered his Jedi tunics and tabards and sent them to Jedi Master Jinn, so his choices were severely limited. Jango made a note to have his _kad'au'ika_ 's wardrobe expanded. He and Jan both would likely need to stick with long-sleeves and higher necks to protect their fair skin. As tough as the redhead was, _Manda'yaim's_ sun was too harsh not to be considered.

" _Ner Mand'alor, mhi liniba jorhaa'ir meg gar copaani narir ti Evaar'la Mando'ade_ ," Jan added.

Jango looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

" _Tion'tuur jorhaa'e ru gotal'u, gar bal Kryze ru cuyi sosol ti ashi, ner Mand'alor. Gar bintar ru cuyi be'haar alor gar adate, al dar'ebin ru juri haar Kad'dha, bid dar'ebin ru cuyi Haat Mand'alor. Tor Vizsla, be'alor Kyr'staad ru cuyi Haat Mand'alor_."

Obi-Wan added, " _Jii, cuun Mand'alor juri haar Kad'dha. Jii, cuun Mand'alor cuyi haar Haat Mand'alor. Ibac Kryze, Vizsla, bal kaysh vod cuyi kyrayc gaa'tayli mhi."_

_"Elek, kad'au'ika, jate. Ner Mand'alor, be'aru'ise kedin drashaa di'kutla, vaal gar drashaa dralshy'a."_

_"Gar copaani ni at kyr jorhaa'e."_

_"Nayc, ner Mand'alor. Ni copaani shi jorhaa'i kebise dar'arasuumi bid tion'tuur jorhaa'e ru gotal'u."_

Jango thought for a long moment before he spoke. _"Silas, tion'tuur ven cuyi ner Be'Yamika Urci cuyir tsikala?"_

_"O'r t'ad tuure, ner Mand'alor."_

_"Jate. O'r ehn tuure, ni copaani urcir ti Evaar'la Mando'ade."_

_"Ni ven gotal'u bic par gar."_

**Author's Note:**

> The Mando'a is probably a little messy. If y'all have any corrections or suggestions, please let me know. 
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> Vaar'tur Shekemi Akaan - Morning Follows War; originally, I had wanted to call it The Morning After the Battle, but I couldn't find the necessary words, and I like the "poetry" of this title better anyway.  
> O'r'shy'a briirud - Inner circle  
> Be'Mand'alor Yaim - Home of the Mand'alor; Palace  
> Ni liniba kar'taylir tion'jor Kyr’tsaad ru urmakala val ru lise hiibir Keldabe - I need to know why Death Watch believed they could take Keldabe.  
> Mand'alor - Sole-ruler of Mandalore; I tend to translate it as King/Queen/Monarch because I feel like Basic isn't quite perfect with translations (neither is English, to be honest)  
> Kaitome - Food  
> Lor'vram - Breakfast  
> Shig - Beverage made from whatever is around, but it's traditionally made with an herb called behot, which is antiseptic, mildly stimulating, and has a citrus flavor; it seems to be a bit like ginger tea  
> Pirpaak - Soup  
> Shuner - Bread  
> Uj'ayl - Thick syrup used in baking, likely similar to honey to maple syrup  
> Ti ibac ad alori val, bic ru lise cuyir hubris - With that kid leading them, it could have been hubris.  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians  
> Ade - Children  
> Mhi liniba kar'taylir val lenedat - We need to know their target.  
> Mhi liniba kar'taylir val ru copaani Kryze, gar, bintar, ra pakod haran. - We need to know if they wanted Kryze, you, both, or simple destruction.  
> Lorn borari o'r solegote mhi ru mar'eyi - Lorn is working on the computers we discovered.  
> Mhi vercopaani kaysh hibira meg mhi liniba kar'taylir. - We hope he learns what we need to know.  
> Kad'au'ika - Little lightsaber  
> Beskar'gam - Armor; literally "iron skin" because it is traditionally made of beskar  
> Manda'yaim - Mandalore  
> Ner Mand'alor, mhi liniba jorhaa'ir meg gar copaani narir ti Evaar'la Mando'ade - My King, we need to discuss what you want to do with the New Mandalorians  
> Tion'tuur jorhaa'e ru gotal'u, gar bal Kryze ru cuyi sosol ti ashi, ner Mand'alor. Gar bintar ru cuyi be'haar alor gar adate, al dar'ebin ru juri haar Kad'dha, bid dar'ebin ru cuyi Haat Mand'alor. Tor Vizsla, be'alor Kyr'staad ru cuyi Haat Mand'alor. - When the talks started, you and Kryze were equal with the other, my King. You both were the leader of you people, but neither carried the Darksaber, so never was the True King. Tor Vizsla, the leader of the Death Watch was the True King.  
> Jii, cuun Mand'alor juri haar Kad'dha. Jii, cuun Mand'alor cuyi haar Haat Mand'alor. Ibac Kryze, Vizsla, bal kaysh vod cuyi kyrayc gaa'tayli mhi. - Now, our King carries the Darksaber. Now, our King is the True King. That Kryze, Vizsla, and his son are dead helps us.  
> Elek, kad'au'ika, jate. Ner Mand'alor, be'gar aru'ise kedin drashaa di'kutla, vaal gar drashaa dralshy'a. - Yes, little lightsaber, good. My King, the chain of command (leadership) of your enemies grows stupid/worthless/useless, while you grow stronger.  
> Gar copaani ni at kyr jorhaa'e. - You want me to stop the talks.  
> Nayc, ner Mand'alor. Ni copaani shi jorhaa'i kebise dar'arasuumi bid tion'tuur jorhaa'e ru gotal'u. - No, my King. I want only to say things have not remained the same as when the talks were started.  
> Silas, tion'tuur ven cuyi ner Be'Yamika Urci cuyir tsikala? - Silas, when will my Room of Meeting (Throne Room) be ready?  
> O'r t'ad tuure, ner Mand'alor. - In two days, my King  
> Jate. O'r ehn tuure, ni copaani urcir ti Evaar'la Mando'ade. - Good. In three days, I want to meet with the New Mandalorians.  
> Ni ven gotal'u bic par gar. - I will make it for you.


End file.
